Package and board level noise (e.g., platform noise) coupled into the crystal oscillator (XO) interconnect has been identified as the dominant factor contributing to a jittery system clock, and is significant enough to cause system functional failures in processor systems (e.g. Display flickering issue in due to noise coupling from Universal Serial Bus (USB3) and Power/ground planes, and system instability due to noise coupling from inductive components carrying high switching current). This issue will become more problematic in future computing platforms as system performance scales, bus speeds increase, and form factors shrink. If this issue is not properly mitigated, it may complicate system designs, compromise system performance and possibly lead to product recalls for future systems due to platform level functional failures.